Flurry of Dissidia Flames
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Erica N. Vileblaze, a fangirl of Pokemon and Axel from KH gets sucked into the world of Dissida, along with her three cosplaying friends. With power and weapons like her KH rolemodel, she and her friends must help to defeat Chaos, while making sure the story changes as little as possible. Maybe they'll find time for romance. ZidanexOCxKuja, OcxTerra, BartzxOCxFirion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own dissidia, I only own the OC's.

….

"Erica, your friends are here", my mom called from downstairs. I jumped up and ran down the stairs, almost tripping a few times before reaching the door.

As soon as I opened the door, my best friend, Jensen leapt on me almost knocking me over.

"HEY ERICA", she shouted.

"Hunter, Joseph, get the hell in here and help pry her off", I said jokingly.

"Alright otakus, settle down", Joseph sighed separating the two of us.

Yes, me and my friends are all otakus to the extreme. We all play video games, watch anime, cosplay, and even quote our favorite characters on a regular basis, mostly to annoy our parents. We were a weird bunch to say the least.

"Alright otakus, did you remember to bring your video games", I questioned. They showed me their overstuffed anime themed backpacks and nodded.

"TO THE OTAKU CAVE", I yelled, leading my friends down into the basement. Yeah, my basement was basically a haven for us. The walls were covered in anime and video game posters, there were poke-ball designed bean bag chairs, the two tables looked like Mario coins, and the floor was covered in tri-force patterns. I put a lot of work into making this place awesome, and I'm talking Prussia awesome.

Oh right, I haven't even told you about us. I'm Erica, and my favorite thing in the world is Pokemon. I'm 16, have cobalt blue eyes, short fire red hair (Like Axel), I'm 5'4 (yes I'm short), and am wearing my awesome Organization 13 outfit (the thing was expensive). I also wear a dragon necklace that I got for my birthday.

Jensen, the crazy one who jumped on me like a wild animal, is 15, 5'4, has green eyes and brown hair which she wears in a braid, and she's wearing a Yuffie outfit (Kingdom hearts mind you).

Hunter, who happens to be 19, has short sandy colored hair and brown eyes, is 6'4, and is wearing an outfit like Seifer's (FF8).

And last but not least, Joseph. He's 18, has black hair, dark green eyes, is 6'1, and is wearing an outfit like Terra's (KH Birth by Sleep).

"Okay, how many people did you guys freak out with your cosplay outfits", I questioned.

"Only a few", Joseph answered in a mock guilty voice, to which I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, more like half the neighborhood", he admitted.

"Why must you guys be so weird", I sighed.

"Says the one dressed like a heartless nobody", Jensen teased.

"Oh I do too have a heart, don't be mad", I quoted.

"Alright Demyx", Joseph said, "Just tell us which games we'll play first".

"Way ahead of you", I replied, pulling out a copy of Dissidia. "Do you dare challenge, the master", I joked.

"I dare challenge you", Hunter said, getting out his own game and PSP.

We flopped down on the bean bags and started up our games, only for the screens to turn white.

"What the hell", I exclaimed, "Why are our games fucked up".

We tried to turn off our systems but as soon as we hit the power buttons, the whole room became engulfed in a white light. The last thing I saw was my friends reaching out for me and each other.

…..

I woke up when I felt cold water flowing into my outfit. I quickly stood up and wrung out the ends of my hoodie.

"Damnit, now my good outfit is all wet", I growled angrily before sighing, "Well what's done is done, now the question is, where am I"?

I took a quick glance around, and was astonished by the location. Shallow water was everywhere, and there were large chunks of white rock scattered everywhere.

"I couldn't be- no, that's not possible", I thought, "I couldn't be in Cosmos's realm. That place only exists in Dissidia, a video game. This is all probably just a dream".

"I can assure you, this is not a dream", a calm and serene voice sounded.

I spun around, frantically searching for the source of the voice, who I assumed was Cosmos.

"Alright, if this isn't a dream, then prove it to me, Cosmos", I demanded.

In a burst of light, the Goddess of Harmony appeared before me, her white and gold gown reflecting the purity of her heart and soul.

"Alright, you've got my attention", I said, "Now let me guess, you're going to say that you summoned me here to help in the fight against Chaos, the God of Discord, am I right".

"Yes, I did summon you here for your assistance, the same goes for your friends", she explained.

"My friends are here too", I asked, "Then where are they"?

"They have already awoken and begun their journeys", she explained, "You should meet up with them very soon, along with the other warriors".

"How am I supposed to fight though", I asked, "I have no weapons and I can't use magic".

"Try to summon a weapon, and it will come to you", she said.

Taking a deep breath, I focused my energy, trying to get my weapon to materialize. I felt something land in both of my hands. I opened my eyes and saw I was holding chakrams, exactly like those used by Axel.

"No way", I gasped, staring awestruck at my weapons.

"Thank you Cosmos", I said turning to face the Goddess, but she had already left.

"Well", I sighed dismissing my chakrams, "I might as well find the others. Cosmos only knows what kind of trouble they'll run into".

….

Not long after I left Cosmos's realm I ran into trouble. Mannequins, a small group of them, and luckily for me, they weren't that powerful. I sighed and summoned my chakrams, hoping my knowledge of how to use them like Axel would be enough.

One of the mannequins, one which looked like Cloud, lunged forward and slashed at me with its buster sword. I quickly dodge and fling my chakrams at the copy, and they hit it dead center in its chest. The mannequins slumps to the ground and vanishes, and I re-summon my weapons. The process is the same for the other two, dodging their strikes and hurling the chakrams for a fatal blow, straightforward, yet effective.

"Well, that wasn't too hard", I said dismissing my weapons.

As I continued, I came across some of those energy line things, or whatever they were called. I knew that in the game if you got on them, they transported you around. So, I decided to have a little fun. Hopping on the nearest line, I rode down it surfer style, coming to a complete stop about 15 meters away from where it began.

"Meh, it looked more fun in the game", I shrugged.

"What are you doing", a male voice asked from behind me. I jumped about 3 feet in the air before turning around to throttle the punk who snuck up on me. Hell, the only thing stopping me was the fact that I recognized the man as a warrior of Cosmos.

Long black hair, a blue jacket and white shirt, brown pants with black boots, and a gun. Laguna Liore, the ever so forgetful father of Squall Leonheart.

"God dammit dude, don't sneak up on me like that", I snapped angrily, making him stumble backwards.

"Sorry miss-".

"Erica", I snapped, "Erica N. Vileblaze, got it memorized". I tapped the side of my head like Axel.

"Uh yeah", he replied.

"Good, you're a quick learner", I said, "Now onto more important matters, where are the others? I know there should be 5 others travelling with you".

"Wait how did you know that", he asked in surprise.

"I know lots of things, Mr. Liore", I replied.

"Umm, are you psychic or something", he questioned.

"Heh, please", I scoffed, flicking my bangs back, "if I was psychic, I would've foreseen my call to battle and prepared better. Maybe even get in some training, but what can you do? Anyways, that's not important at the moment". I turned to face Laguna. "Now, you wouldn't have happened to cross paths with three other new warriors, would you"?

"Unfortunately no", he replied. "Cosmos did tell us she brought some more warriors from a strange world, but you're the first one we've seen, as far as I know".

"Oh, that's too bad", I sighed, "Well I might as well get going. The last thing I need is for one of them to get caught in a fight with a warrior of Chaos. Oh and Mr. Liore, I suggest you keep your guard up at all times, you never know when the enemy will strike".

With that I left, knowing fully what awaited Laguna and the others.

…..

Shadow: Hey guys, how'd you like the first chapter of my newest story. No, it's not a crossover, but hey, I wanted to try something different. I also did promise some new stories after I removed almost all of my old ones. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. –gives out free KH and Pokemon plushies-. See ya next time!


	2. Warning Shot

Shadow: Hey guys, it's me again. Here's chapter 2.

Arcanine: How is it that you are able to update this story faster than mine?

Shadow: Because we're in the part of your story where Ling first shows up, those episodes are very boring to write about.

Arcanine: True.

Ling: I am not boring to write about.

Arcanine: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE –mauls violently-

Erica: He's gonna be okay, right?

Shadow: Honestly, I have no idea. Anyways, I don't own Dissidia, I only own my OC's.

…..

After my little encounter with Laguna, I began to ponder on a few things. For one, he said they hadn't met the others yet, which was strange considering my friends woke up and left before I did. Could something have happened to them.

"Nah, what am I worrying about", I said to myself, "Their probably just fine. Since they woke up before me, they've probably gotten more time to get used to their weapons and powers".

Shaking away any feelings of doubt and worry, I continued on. I was really impressed by the layout of the different terrains. They looked awesome enough in the game, but in real life they were absolutely breath taking.

Meanwhile…

"What-what are those things", Vaan gasped as he and the others came to a stop, trying to catch their breath.

'They look like carbon copies of us to me", Laguna stated.

"Thanks for the inside perspective".

"This is getting us nowhere", Tifa, another warrior complained, "They just keep coming and coming".

"Manikins", Lightning said, "A never ending pool of reinforcements. What good is having Cosmos's power, if we can't even get out of here to use it".

"Well, well, if it isn't Cosmos's warriors marching straight into my arms of their own accord", an effeminate voice taunted.

In two bursts of darkness a pair of Chaos warriors appeared. Kuja and Kefka, two mages with a huge array of powerful spells. Definitely not enemies to underestimate, lest you wish to die.

The appearance of the two warriors of discord startled the weary fighters, but they were not so easily intimidated.

"Been awhile since we've seen anything but puppets", Lightning stated.

"Really, could it be you're out of steam", Kefka taunted, "I mean turn around, there's still plenty more manikins waiting for a chance to play".

"Oh no, not again", Vaan sighed, slumping his shoulders.

"I'll take care of these", Lightning said, "You guys deal with the others behind us. Do not let them surround you".

"Yes ma'am", Laguna replied, "You just leave your escape route to me".

"Light, if things look bad, get out of there", Tifa said in a worried tone.

Nearby….

"I knew those two would show up", I growled, summoning my chakrams.

Luckily for me, I had located the group of six warriors, and just in time. Kuja wasn't too much of a problem, after all, I actually liked him. Kefka, on the other hand, was more than annoying. Well, should either of them try anything, they'd be lucky not to lose a limb or worse.

As soon as Kain, Tifa, Vaan, Laguna, and Yuna left, Lightning began to battle against Kuja. I watched the fight closely, ready to step in should anything go wrong. Lightning fought using her gunblade (which is one of the most awesome weapons I've ever seen), while Kuja used his magic.

After about 30 minutes the fight ended with Lightning as the victor. Kuja began to fade in a dark aura, while Kefka taunted him. This enraged me.

Pulling my hood over my head (Like a member of Org. 13), I flung one of my chakrams at the pesky clown. The spiked wheel embedded itself deeply into the ground, a mere inch or two from where the little pest was standing. He jumped up in surprise as the chakram was dismissed in a plume of red and black flames.

"How cowardly you are, considering all the smack talk that comes out of your annoying mouth", I growled, leaping off of the pillar I stood on. I re-summoned my other chakram and spun it around the tip of my finger.

"And just who do you think YOU are", he snapped.

"Someone not to be trifled with, fool", I growled, "You would be wise to remember it. Otherwise, my next shot will take your damned head right off".

"Do you have any idea who you happen to be threatening", he snapped.

"Oh I know exactly who you are", I retorted, "And let me make this very clear, you may intimidate some of your allies, but you sure as hell don't intimidate me. Now I would suggest you leave before I burn you alive".

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll go", he said, "But don't think this is the last time we'll cross paths".

With that he left, and I dismissed my weapons.

"Annoying fool", I muttered, before turning to Lightning.

"Sorry you had to see that Light, but someone needed to put that annoying fool in his place", I said.

"Who the hell are you", she demanded, "And how do you know who I am".

"I see, so Laguna didn't bother to tell you or the others", I sighed, "How bothersome. I really hate having to repeat introductions, but it seems I have no choice".

I flipped back my hood, revealing my face.

"I am Erica N. Vileblaze, one of Cosmos's four new warriors", I explained, "And how do I know who you are, you ask? I know who all of the warriors here are, although I am forbidden to tell you how I know. Anyways, I assume you are going to go search for the others now"?

"That's right", she replied.

"Very well", I said, "I shall accompany you".

….

Although I knew the way we needed to go, I let Lightning lead. I didn't want her to find out I knew about what will happen. We fought our way through wave after wave of manikins. It was tiring to say the least, but we kept moving.

"This is bad", Lightning said, "I doubt they could've gotten past this many".

"Don't think so negatively Light", I said, "I'm sure they'll make it out, somehow".

Eventually we made it out, and, as I knew we would, we ran into Kain.

"Kain, you made it out", Lightning exclaimed, "What about the rest of them? Vaan, Tifa".

She gasped when she saw Bartz lying on the ground, badly injured.

"Bartz! someone got him", she gasped.

"Yes", Kain replied.

I kept quiet, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"Bartz, stay with us", Lightning pleaded, trying to help her fallen ally.

"Kain, why did you-", Bartz stammered.

Lightning's eyes widened and she moved out of the way just in time to avoid Kain's lance. She quickly leapt around him and drew her gunblade. Her and Kain immediately began to fight, while I watched on. I knew that Kain and the Warrior of Light were just doing what they thought was right, but I still never approved of them attacking their own allies. The fight ended with Lightning as the winner, once again, although Kain still looked mostly unharmed.

"Oh-ho, if it isn't our double-crossing young disturber of the peace", Exdeath's voice sounded as he and Garland appeared before us. "Tell me, how many friends whom you've betrayed does that now make"?

Before Light could react, Kain grabbed Bartz and bolted off. Exdeath decided to pursue him, and vanished in a portal of darkness.

"Lightning", I began, "I'll try to track him down and search for the others. Be on your guard at all times".

With that I left, leaving in order to track the others.

….

After I parted ways with Lightning, I went after Vaan, seeing as he was the closest one in the game, and he would have an important role involving Terra. Once I had located him, I saw that he was traveling with the Onion Knight.

After fighting a few manikins, they ran into Terra, who was currently under Kefka's mind control. I felt bad for Terra, no one should have to suffer because of that fool. But, I did not interfere, Vaan needed to fight with Terra.

The fight, to be honest, was not that long. Vaan only attacked a few times and Terra went down. After being defeated, Terra became angry and flew away.

After the fight, Vaan fought his way past a few more manikins before reaching the end of the gate. He was surprised to see Terra and Kefka fighting.

"Oh, you crack me up", Kefka taunted, "Don't want to fight, she says. Who are you and what did you do to the girl who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people"?

"I didn't", Terra mumbled, "I don't".

"Listen", Kefka began, "You're a vicious beast. With vicous power meant for destruction and mayhem! Now tell me, how's a person like that going to decide she "doesn't want to fight"? You better straighten up missy, or I'll have to teach you a lesson".

"Please don't", she murmured.

"It looks like they're arguing with each other. Yeah, I think I better keep out of it".

It was only when Kefka tried another mind control spell causing Terra to scream that Vaan stepped in to help.

"Hey", he yelled, "Leave her alone".

"Who? What? When-where-why", Kefka rambled, "Can't you see when someone's busy. Run along and play now".

"I'll say it again, just in case you didn't hear me the first time. Leave that girl alone", Vaan demanded.

And thus, the two began to fight. It wasn't easy for Vaan, considering Kefka had a lot of powerful magic at his disposal. In the end though, Vaan came out victorious. Grabbing Terra by the hand, he took off, leaving Kefka to ramble on. So, I decided to follow after them.

…

"Phew, this should be far away enough so that they won't find us", Vaan sighed in exasperation once they stopped running. He turned to Terra and said, "Oh, hey! I'm Vaan. And you are"?

Terra didn't answer, but instead asked, "You're, one of Cosmos's warriors"?

"Ah, yeah, I am", Vaan replied.

"Then please, kill me", she pleaded.

"Huh", Vaan was confused by this.

"I don't want to fight anymore", Terra cried, "I don't want to hurt people, or destroy things anymore. So please"!

"Couldn't you just stop fighting, and not use your powers", Vaan questioned, "I mean, that's gotta be better than the alternative".

"What do you mean", Terra asked, "I'm, you're an enemy, aren't you"?

"People are people aren't they", he questioned, "It doesn't matter what side you're on. Back there, it looked like you were in trouble. So, I did what I thought was right and got you out. I mean, I knew you were on the other side, but what difference does that make, ya know".

"You… don't care", Terra asked curiously.

"Nah, not really", Vaan replied, "It doesn't change anything, does it? What does you being in trouble have to do with Chaos or Cosmos"?

"Well, I mean", Terra began, "We're both soldiers, and we were summoned here to fight".

"Okay, sure, we were summoned here to fight", Vaan said, "But that doesn't mean I'm just going to throw away what I believe in. I decided to help you because that's what I wanted to do, and I have no intention of hurting you. That's not me. Listen… don't think about things so hard, alright? You don't want to end up just doing whatever people tell you to, do you"?

To be honest, I was somewhat touched by Vaan's little speech. After they cleared another gateway, Terra spoke up again.

"You're different from me", she said, "You're strong".

"You can make your own decisions", Vaan explained, "You already have. You don't want to fight. This battle's going to be over before you know it, and I can already tell you Cosmos is going to be the winner. Once Chaos is out of the picture, things ought to settle down a bit. Then we'll all be able to go home, right"? He then turned to Terra and said, "Go somewhere safe and hide out until this is all over, somewhere where you won't have to fight".

After a while, Terra introduced herself to Vaan, who left soon afterwards.

…..

As soon as Vaan walked past, I spoke up.

"Nice work helping Terra back there", I said, catching his attention.

"Who are you", he demanded, drawing a sword.

"So he really didn't tell you guys", I sighed, pulling back my hood, "Erica N. Vileblaze, at your service. You're Vaan, am I correct".

"Yeah", he answered, "How did you-"

"I know all of the warriors summoned, kid", I said, "Comes with the job description. Anyways, I'm assuming you haven't seen 3 other new warriors, have you"? He shook his head. "Well then, I'll be on my way, keep up the good work kid".

"Alright Laguna", I thought to myself, "Time to find you next".

…

After my brief encounter with Vaan I headed west, knowing Laguna would be there.

"I wonder if he'll actually do that whole leg cramp thing", I thought, "It'll be hilarious if he actually does".

Meanwhile with Laguna…..

"Hmm, is this my first time through here, or my second", Laguna wondered, glancing around, looking for any familiar landmarks.

"The only thing that we can tell you, is that it is your last", an ominous voice spoke.

From a burst of shadows came Cloud of Darkness.

"A warrior of Cosmos are we? Come with foolish thoughts of slaying us", she questioned.

Laguna jumped when the barely clothed…thing appeared in front of him. "Hey…uh, no need to get upset. No offense, I'll be on my way".

"So soon", she said, "We've not had a guest in some time. At least let us bid you a proper farewell".

Back with Erica…..

By the time I reached my destination, Laguna and Cloud of Darkness were already engaged in battle, Laguna using his vast array of modern weapons, while Cloud of Darkness used her tentacles. Yeah, she's really creepy.

As I watched the fight, I began to respect Laguna's skills a bit more. Contrary to popular belief in my world, he's actually a decent fighter. I watched as he blasted Cloud of Darkness with bullets, bombs, RPGs, whatever kind of modern weapon he could. His EX burst wasn't half bad either.

After taking a shot from the powerful blast, Cloud of Darkness went down.

"It is time we put an end to this game", Cloud of Darkness said, arising from the shadows again.

Laguna, upon seeing her, umm, assets (as Zidane likes to call them), couldn't help but stare. I face-palmed, only Laguna could do something this idiotic.

"What's wrong", she questioned, "Frozen by fear's icy grip".

"Of course not", Laguna retorted, "Not… not at all. Just, I umm… I was just admiring your uh, appearance is all".

I watched as Laguna made a fool of himself, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. He even did the whole leg cramp thing. Lol. He also forgot what the manikins were called, typical. Which reminded me, I needed to throttle him for forgetting to tell the others about me and my friends. Next warrior of Cosmos that draws their weapons against me is getting a chakram in their ass.

And then, the game changing moment. Cloud of Darkness decides to reveal where the manikins are coming from. I still never understood why though.

Once Laguna left, I decided to have a talk with her myself.

"Halt, Cloud of Darkness", I shouted, stepping into view.

"Another pawn of Cosmos", she stated, "You are a new sight. We have never seen the likes of you, but we have heard of you".

"Let me guess, Kefka blabbed about my presence to you and all of Chaos's other warriors, am I right", I questioned.

"That is correct", she replied, "We heard everything from that harlequin. Although, we do not see you as any more of a threat than the others".

"Thinking that way is a good way to get yourself killed", I said, "I know who all of you are, as do my 3 friends. Fighting us wouldn't be in your best interest. Anyways, why would you reveal the location of the portal where the manikins come from"?

"It is the same as I told that other warrior, we know you would fail should you try to destroy the portal", she said.

"Right", I said sarcastically, "Well then, I'll be off, but I do suggest you and the rest of Chaos's warriors watch your backs. We will know when you are vulnerable, and we will strike".

With that I left, making sure Laguna would receive a good throttling for forgetting.

….

Shadow: Hey guys, chapter 2, what do you think of it.

Erica: Hey, when am I going to find my friends?

Shadow: Relax, you'll find in the next few chapters.

Anyways, read and review. See ya next time!


	3. Change in the Rifting Tides part 1

Shadow: Hey guys, time for chapter 3.

Erica: YAHOO, I'll finally find my friends.

Shadow: I said in the chapters ahead, I never said it would be the very next one.

Erica: :( Meanie –sits in corner-

Vaan: Uh, is she always like this.

Shadow: Yeah, but she is part of me, so that is to be expected. Oh, and I got a special guest to do the disclaimer.

Grimmjow: Yo, what's up.

Shadow and Erica: -fan girl scream-

Grimmjow: What can I say, the ladies love me. Anyways, Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Dissida or any of its characters, she only owns her OCs.

Shadow: Thanx, now on to the story

…..

After my little run-in with Cloud of Darkness, and after pummeling Laguna, I headed after Yuna, the next closest warrior. I knew she would have Jecht accompanying her, so I'd better be careful if I surprise her. Getting cut in half is not on top of my 'to do' list.

I still never understood why Jecht became part of Cosmos's army first. But then again, Kuja was too at one point (a long time ago).

_**BAAAAANNNNNNGG**_

The sound of an explosion resounded throughout the area.

"That sounded close", I thought, "I'd better go check it out".

I dashed towards the sight of the explosion, which was marked by a huge cloud of dust. As soon as I arrived, I saw Kuja fighting Bartz, Zidane and Squall, alone. Emperor Mateus, Kefka and Ultimecia just stood on the sidelines watching.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Kuja. He didn't want to fight Cosmos's warriors, but Chaos's warriors kept forcing him to. I watched uneasily as Kuja took down Squall and Bartz and began his fight with Zidane.

Even though Kuja would win the fight, he still gets pretty badly banged up by Zidane. Kuja kept attacking with Holy and Flare attacks, but because that was his only means of attack, he was at a disadvantage. It was only when Kuja activated his EX burst that the odds swayed in his favor. He blasted Zidane with a barrage of Holy spells, quickly defeating him.

Once the battle was over, the Cosmos trio escaped, leaving an injured Kuja to deal with the three Chaos warriors. All of them were jerks, saying that Kuja's plan was bound to fail and that he was a failure. They were definitely going on my 'next to be killed' list. Once they all went their separate ways, I was left with two options, follow Kuja and help him (like a good fan would), or go and help Yuna.

In the end, my sense of pity got the best of me, and I decided to help Kuja. Luckily I had picked up a few potions from a friendly moogle before I got here. Hopefully, he either wouldn't be able to attack me, or he wouldn't try.

…

Tracking Kuja wasn't actually all that difficult, since he left a trail of blood as he fled due to his injuries. I made sure to keep my hood over my head, so my red hair wouldn't be too much of a giveaway if he had heard of me from another warrior of Chaos.

No more than an hour had passed by the time I had located Kuja. He somewhat close to where Chaos's realm began, resting against a pillar. Cautiously I approached him, hoping he wouldn't attack me. Once I got within 20 feet of him he detected my presence. He tried to stand up, but winced at the pain from a gash on his chest, probably from Squall's gunblade judging by the size of it.

"A warrior with a black cloak and hood", he grunted, "I'm guessing you're one of Cosmos's new warriors".

"That is correct", I answered.

"So, have you followed me just so you could finish me off", he questioned.

"No", I replied pulling my hood back, "If I wanted to kill you Kuja, you'd already be dead".

"So, you really do know my name", he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do", I stated, "But that's not important. What is important is that you're injured and you need help. Here, drink this". I tossed him a potion.

Hesitantly he drank it, and almost immediately his injuries vanished.

I turned to leave having done what I came for, but Kuja stopped me.

"Why did you help me", he asked as he stood up.

"Call it instinct", I replied.

"Your name, what is it", he asked.

"Heh, sorry bud, but you're still a warrior of Chaos, so I'm not just going to give you my name", I growled, before turning to leave.

….

After my encounter with Kuja I headed towards the West Melmond Gateway, where Yuna and Jecht were. As soon as I entered the gateway way, I spotted the two, fighting manikins. However, they exited the gateway at two different points, which caused them to get separated from each other.

Knowing Yuna wouldn't be a threat to my life, I followed her instead of Jecht.

Once Yuna became aware she was alone, she seemed to panic. Well, that's what happens when you become used to people following you around all the time. Once again, my sense of pity took hold and I was about to go down and help her. That is until she whistled, and the sharp sound hurt my ears (Thanks to the place being empty, causing echoes). I shook my head violently, trying to ignore the fact that she just about ruptured my freaking ear drums! I then heard footsteps, and ducked back, watching as Tidus came running up.

"You, uh, shouldn't hang around here", he warned as if he had never met her, "This place is kinda dangerous".

"Tidus", Yuna gasped in shock.

Of course, since Tidus's memories had been erased by Chaos once he arrived, he didn't remember Yuna, and ran off again. Yuna followed behind.

I sighed, "This is getting really annoying".

Meanwhile, far away…

"Damn it", Hunter thought slashing another manikin with his keyblade (It looks exactly like Terra's), "I've had about enough of this. First I get separated from my friends, then I'm stuck dealing with these things non-stop. Not to mention Kain Highwind freaking attacking me out of nowhere. Things just keep getting better and better".

He quickly slashed through a manikin resembling Sephiroth before stopping to catch his breath. His eyes closed from weariness as he slumped to the ground. He heard footsteps and desperately tried to get up, only to be kicked hard in the gut.

"You should stop trying", Kain's voice said, "This is for your own good".

Once Hunter fell unconscious, Kain picked him up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Only one more to go", Kain thought to himself, "Hopefully she will not struggle as much as this one".

….

I jolted to a stop when I felt someone's energy vanish. I had been focused on following others' energies I didn't realize when those who were attacked by Kain were defeated.

"But, by now Kain should've gotten to all the others", I thought, "Unless". I gasped. Perhaps, the energy that faded wasn't one of the original warriors, but one of my friends. That would explain why no one had seen them yet.

"Alright Kain", I growled, "This is where I draw the line. Putting the originals to sleep is one thing, but when you attack my best friends, that's where I put my foot down. Prepare yourself dragoon, you're in for one hell of a fight".

Yuna would be fine on her own, and I didn't want to be around for the father-son drama between Tidus and Jecht. I turned back and headed after Kain, baring my fangs in anger. Before I got to the gate, however, I picked up a strange, red-orange orb. I grinned when I realized it was a fire materia.

"Time to roast some dragoon", I said, grinning demonically as I dashed ahead. I was attacked by several manikins on the way, but I easily torched them with Fire spells(thank bahamut for materia).

….

I grinned sadistically once I spotted the purple clad dragoon. His ass is grass when I'm done with him. Luckily for me, he had already fought with Exdeath, so his injuries would keep him from moving away anytime soon.

Once I got within 30 feet Kain realized I was there, but his realization came too late. I fired a Fira spell at him, striking him in the side.

"You- you are the cloaked warrior", he grunted, holding his injured side.

"So you do know me", I said summoning my weapons, "I'm so FLATTERED".

I struck him with another Fira spell and grinned when I saw him slump to the ground.

"Get up, dragoon", I growled, kicking him in the gut, "I'm not finished with you yet. I want to see you writhing in agony with a look of fear on your face, just like my friends had when you attacked them".

I kicked him again and watched as he coughed up blood.

"Get on your feet, dragoon", I hissed, venom dripping from my words, "Fight me as you did my friends, and fall the same way they had to".

I glared as Kain slowly stood up lance in hand. Even with his injuries, he would still put up quite a fight.

"Why did Cosmos choose you to fight", I growled, "Surely she knew you would do something like this, when you did so in your own world". I struck him with one of my chakrams, drawing blood as the weapon slashed through both armor and flesh.

"Attack your own allies, and I could care less", I stated, "But when you attack my allies, that's where the hammer comes down. You've overstepped your boundaries, Highwind, and now you will pay".

I raced towards him and slashed with both chakrams, leaving and x-shaped gash on his chest. He once again slumped to the ground as blood gushed from the injury.

"Maybe, it is not just you who cannot be trusted", I said, "Perhaps the rest of the warriors are just the same. Wearing masks of innocence to fool those around them, before striking them down". I turned and shook my head slowly. "Isn't it depressing Kain, Cosmos summons 4 new warriors to assist those she already has, and almost immediately they are struck down by one of their own. It seems you warriors do not wish for those you call allies to trust you".

I begin to laugh, not my typical sadistic laugh or even a genuine one, but one of sorrow. I catch myself though and stop, sighing as I run a hand through my hair. I turn to face Kain again, watching uninterestingly as he tries to stand up.

I raise my chakrams, ready to finish him once and for all, only to stop at the sound of approaching footsteps. I turn to leave, but not before saying to Kain, "This is the last time you will see mercy, Highwind, I would advise you enjoy what time you have left". With those words spoken I abandon him, and head for the place I started my travels from.

….

Shadow: so Erica, are you happy you got to have a moment?

Erica: It was about damn time.

Shadow: well, now you guys know where her friends are, and not to piss her off. Tell me what you guys think of this story, and like always, see ya next time!


	4. Change in the Rifting Tides part 2

Erica: what's up guys, we're back.

Vaan: what happened to Shadow?

Erica: She's letting me do the intro this time. She went to battle with her rival, dark ho-oh.

Vaan: this cannot end well.

Grimmjow: aww, I only get to impress one lady this time –winks-

Erica: -faints again-

Vaan: Riiiight, anyway, Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Dissidia, only her OC's.

…..

I watched in anger as Tifa Lockhart showed up and tended to Kain's wounds. I clenched my teeth in anger as the potion restored the torn bits of skin and flesh. I was so close, when she had to ruin everything. I soon decided though, that it was not worth brooding over, and headed for the sanctuary.

This was it, the time for Light, Tifa, Vaan, Laguna, Yuna, and Kain to destroy the manikin's portal to this world. Though they would succeed, Cosmos would nearly be killed, and they would die themselves, leaving those who remained to gather their crystals. I always wondered what happened to them afterwards though. Even though they supposedly die, did they vanish, or did they return to their own worlds?

I quickly leapt up as a blast of fire struck where I was standing.

"Come out, I know you're here", I snarled, summoning my chakrams.

"How rude, drawing your weapons at the person you healed", Kuja said as he appeared from darkness. Okay, I was a little pissed when they gave the chaos warriors the ability to move through darkness like organization XIII.

"Don't fuck around with me", I snarled angrily, "You better have had a good reason for trying to attack me, or I'll slit that fucking throat of yours, pretty boy".

"Now, is such language proper for a young lady", he teased, bringing his hand up to his lips, covering them with the back of it.

"Son of a bitch", I cursed, "You are really starting to piss me off. Now, I will ask you again, why the fuck did you attack me, other than being an annoying bastard".

"Simple really", he said as he approached me, "I didn't want you running off before you told me your name".

I lunged at him, slashing violently with my chakrams. Unfortunately, he dodged all of my attacks. I spun around and flung them at Kuja, only to have him deflect them back at me. They forced me back, pinning my wrists against a rock pillar. I struggled to pull my wrists free, but the spikes on my chakrams were deeply lodged into the rock. Kuja just strode calmly over to me, that same smug look on his face. I growled angrily as he lifted my chin slightly, taking in every detail of my rage-etched face. The bastard even had the nerve to stroke the underside of my chin.

"Now then", he spoke calmly, "Do you plan on telling me your name"?

"Like hell I will", I growled, "So long as you are a warrior of chaos, my name will remain unknown to you". I tried to dismiss my weapons to free myself, but I couldn't. That bastard must have used some sort of spell.

"Why struggle, this could all be over if you tell me your name", he sighed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fun fact fuckhead, I hate everything about you. So why the hell should I tell you my name", I snarled.

"Really", he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "If you hate me, then why did you heal me, hmm"?

"Why the hell do you care", I snapped, "It's none of your damned business what I do and why I do it".

"Because", he explained, "I want to know the name of the person I am in debt to".

"What debt, all I did was heal your wounds, there is no debt", I growled.

"Well then", he said, bringing his face closer to mine, "At least let me give you this". Gently, he kissed me, not on the cheek or head, but on the lips. He smirked when he pulled away and saw me blushing.

I couldn't believe it, the bastard stole my first kiss, and now I was blushing like I enjoyed it. Oh god, what would my friends think if they ever found out. They would never let me live it down. I quickly shook my head before growling at Kuja like a big cat.

"Now then", he said, "Are you going to tell me your name now"?

I sighed, knowing if I didn't, he'd keep me here. "Vileblaze", I said, "Erica N. Vileblaze".

Kuja grinned and with a snap of his fingers, released my wrists. I quickly dismissed my weapons and left, only glancing back at him once. I swear the bastard had the most smug grin I'd ever seen.

"Oh, and Erica", Kuja shouted, "Expect to be getting another 'present' from me again soon".

…

"Smug bastard", I swore as I entered the sanctuary, "Next time he pulls a stunt like that I'm going to fucking castrate him".

Cosmos noticed me as I approached the plinth. She saw the enraged look on my face and asked, "What is wrong"?

"Nothing", I growled walking over to a separate chunk of white rock and sitting on it. I deserved a rest, my feet were killing me after running around so much. I was about to lay back but once I saw the six warriors enter the sanctuary I straightened up. I glared hatefully at Kain as he passed by.

"Listen, I-", he started before I cut him off. "Save it, what's done is done. I don't want to hear any pathetic apologies from you or anyone else for that matter. Now leave me alone, it's bad enough I'm like a watchdog for you warriors, I don't want to hear any lip from you either".

He hung his head and walked over to the others. I paid them little attention as they planned their little suicide mission. I already knew what was going to happen, so why bother listening to them. At least I knew we were getting close to the better part of the story, where all the remaining warriors find their crystals and defeat Chaos. Not only that, but I would get to see my friends again.

"Well, when those manikins show up, I won't be around to be caught in the crossfire", I thought to myself. "I'll let fate take care of things, this time, I have no intention of intervening".

Once the others got prepared for the fight, I strode out of the sanctuary. My best bet would be to locate the others before they awoke. That way, I wouldn't have to wander aimlessly trying to find them later.

….

It wasn't all that hard to find the warriors Kain had knocked out, I simply searched for the areas that matched those they awoke in. There also weren't many manikins around, considering they were all either at the portal or headed for Cosmos. I soon arrived at where Zidane and Bartz were, and immediately spotted them on the ground, unconscious. I looked over them and let out a sigh of relief to learn they were unharmed. The relief didn't last long as I tensed up when I felt a strange presence.

A manikin stepped out from behind one of the surrounding pillars, and the form it took shocked me. It looked like Hunter, cosplay, weapon, and all. As much as it reminded me of my fallen friend, I wouldn't hold back. I knew that all manikins were was a bunch of emotionless killers, living only to kill and destroy. It lunged at me and swung its keyblade. I jumped up and fired a Fira spell back down at it, wounding it but not killing it.

That was when something gleamed from the corner of my eye. I landed back on the ground and saw a dark blue orb lying in the crater. It was a water materia, I had to get it. Leaping up to dodge another of the manikin's strikes I grabbed the blue orb and watched as it fused into my arm, right next to the fire materia. However, I had dropped my guard for too long and the manikin's next attack left a gash on my side. I clenched my teeth and looked down at the injury. It wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding pretty badly.

"That's it", I growled, the orbs in my arm beginning to glow, "I've had enough of this. You want to fight, then take this". An orb of water began to form, with a brilliant flame burning within, never weakening despite being covered by the water. "HYDRO FLARE", I shouted blasting the manikins with the attack. As soon as it made contact, the water splashed away and the fire began to cover the manikin's crystalline body, causing serious damage. I then flung both of my chakrams at the copy and they both hit, one in the throat, the other in the gut. Once I dismissed my weapons the manikin fell and its body disintegrated. I wiped the sweat from my brow before looking down at the gash I had received during the fight. It was still bleeding, and I watched as blood dripped onto the crystal ground around me. I sighed and pulled out a potion, downing the liquid quickly, feeling the injury close up, heck even the stuff from my outfit seemed to repair itself.

"Well, now what do I do", I thought, "I don't know where Kain left my friends, meaning it might take hours to find them. Do I stay here and wait for these childish idiots to wake up, or go and hope I find my friends"? This was actually I really hard decisions for me. My friends were more than likely either together, or Kain placed them near some of the other warriors. I get that Squall was by himself, but then again, I didn't want to be a Squall, now did I? Okay, giving some of the others the cold shoulder and being silent wouldn't be half-bad, but I wouldn't always want to be by myself, would I? Oh who was I kidding, the way of the Squall was the way to go.

I was unsure of my actions until I remembered something. My friends could help keep an eye on the warriors as well, meaning no more running back and forth between groups. I looked back at Bartz and Zidane. I sighed, I might as well stay with them, they need someone to keep them in line when Squall isn't around anyways. I leapt up onto one of the tall-flat topped pillars and sat back, allowing my strength to replenish itself.

….

"Please, wake up, warrior", a gentle yet weak voice pleaded in my head. I quickly recognized this as the voice of Cosmos, greatly wounded by the manikin's onslaught.

"Cosmos, are you alright", I asked worriedly.

"I have failed", she said sadly, "I couldn't protect those who went to fight, and I could barely defend myself".

"You mustn't put yourself down Cosmos", I told her, "There was no way you could have predicted what was going to happen. Besides, now the manikin's portal has been destroyed, so they will not be as much of a threat". I then looked down at Zidane and Bartz, before asking, "When will the others awaken"?

"They should awaken soon", she replied.

"Good to know", I say, "The sooner they wake up the better. You can't be left unguarded for too long. Otherwise, the warriors of Chaos may attack. I assume you have a warrior there to protect you"?

"Yes", she said, "The warrior of Light is here right now, he only just awoke".

I turned my head slightly when I heard the two warriors begin to stir. "Alright, stay safe Cosmos", I said, before her voice faded. I then leapt down from the crystal I was resting on top of and approached the still groggy mime and thief. To 'help' them get to their feet, I 'gently' nudged them with my foot. The two of them grunted in pain and I glared down at them. "About time you two woke up", I growled, "I was starting to think you two were dead". They opened their mouths to speak but I cut them off. "Who am I, you may be wondering? You don't need to know, yet anyways. All that you need to know is that Cosmos sent me to keep an eye on you two idiots and make sure you don't get into any trouble".

"So you aren't a warrior of Chaos", Bartz asked clueless. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "You two really are idiots". My head quickly jolted up as I leapt to avoid another manikin's attack. I summoned a chakram and flung it, hitting the manikin dead center, killing it instantly. Zidane and Bartz stood there with mouths wide open in shock.

"What, it's not like you two haven't done the same thing before", I said, heading out of the crystal area. "Well, aren't you two coming", I yelled back at them, snapping them out of their stupor. They looked at each other and shrugged before running to catch up to me.

…..

Erica: GRRRRR, KUJAAAAAAAA

Grimmjow: oh boy, she is mad now.

Kuja: or maybe she'll come running back for more.

Erica: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU –summons chakrams-

Grimmjow: blondie was right, this will not end well. Anyways, read and review people. See ya.


End file.
